¡Es mía!
by NashiroAsami
Summary: Como siempre, Shintani y Usui pelean por el amor de Misaki. Pero aunque Misa-chan se confesó a Usui todavía no son nada. ¿Qué pasaría si...? -One-shot-


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Hiro Fujiwara.**_

_**La historia es completamente mía. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-¡Misa-chan!**\- gritó mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Shintani. Venía corriendo hacia mi encuentro.

**-¿Shintani?**\- pregunté. Me había tomado desprevenida su llegada al café.

**-¡Misa-chan! ¿Sabes? ¡Hoy vino para quedarme todo el día contigo!**\- gritó alegre.

Le sonreí feliz.

**-Genial, Shintani. Pero no molestes a los demás clientes**\- le advertí. Él asintió energético y se sentó en una de las mesas.

**-Misa-chan**\- me llamó**\- ¿Podrías traerme un exprimido de naranja? ¡Y también quiero las cortezas del pan!**\- me pidió. Asentí y fui a la cocina para traerle el pedido. Allí estaba Usui, cocinando.

**-¿Qué le trae por estos lados, Misa-chan?**\- me preguntó burlón el pervertido ese.

**-¡Trabajo aquí, Usui! Yo debería preguntar eso**\- le contesté enojada. Carcajeó sonoramente, y yo me di la vuelta ofendida, pero luego volví al recordar a Shintani.

**-Ah, Usui. Shintani pidió un exprimido de naranja y las cortezas del pan**\- le dije. Me miró fijamente y se acercó hacia mí.

**-¿Shintani? Ese chico que te acosa, ¿verdad? ¿A qué vino aquí?**\- me preguntó, claramente, enojado. O será… ¿celoso?

**-Sí, ese Shintani, mi amigo de la infancia. Me dijo que se quedaría todo el día conmigo, quizás a comer todo el tiempo. No me extrañaría**\- dije. Usui me miro raro y de un momento a otro me abrazaba con fuerza**-. ¡Idiota! ¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Usui, suéltame!**

**-¿Por qué me haces esto, Misa-chan? Misa-chan es cruel con Usui**\- susurró el Alíen Pervertido del Planeta Feromonas. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y así quedamos; él abrazándome con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro derecho y yo sin hacer movimiento alguno.

**-No entiendo, Usui. ¡No soy cruel! ¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo más raro de lo normal**\- confesé.

**-Te amo.**

**-¿Q-Qué?**\- balbuceé nerviosa. Sí, es verdad que yo me confesé hace algunas semanas pero no recuerdo que hagamos oficial nuestro noviazgo.

**-Que te amo, y odio ver a ese idiota de tercera tan cerca de ti, Ayuzawa. ¡Eres mía! Ningún hombre se puede acerca a ti, ¿oíste?**\- me ordenó. Me enojé por sus palabras. Yo todavía sigo soltera, no estoy en ninguna relación.

**-Escucha, Usui**-hablé-.** No hicimos formal la relación. Además, Shintani es mi amigo de la infancia, ¡El mejor! No entiendo por qué quieres que no se acerque, yo no soy de nadie**\- grité. Usui se sorprendió de mi actitud. Me acorraló contra la pared.

**-Entonces si para que no se acerque hagamos formal esta relación. Te quiero, Misaki. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?**\- dijo.

**-N-No, espera, Usui. Y-Yo no quise decir eso. Digo… ¡Yo también te quiero! Pero,… No sé**\- tartamudeé. Era un manojo de nervios. ¡No sabía que lo pediría así de una!

**-Misa-chan… ¿No quiere a Usui?**\- preguntó de forma "inocente".

**-¡CÁLLATE, IDIOTA! Parezco yo la mala de la historia. ¡Eso no era lo que queria decir!**\- exclamé con un aura de matarlo.

**-¿Entonces…?**

**-Okey, okey. Sí, si. Acepto ser tu novia, Usui**\- acepte coloradísima. Usui me sonrió, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Un beso dulce, tierno.

_Un beso con sabor a fresa y naranja._

**-¡Misa-chan!**\- gritó mi jefa. Entró a la cocina y de inmediato nos vio terminando el beso**-. ¡Y-Yo…! No debí… ¡Lo siento! Ya me iba**\- gritó. Salió corriendo dando un portazo, Usui se separó de mí y yo me quedé mirando sus expresiones fascinada.

**-Misa-chan**-canturreó.

**-¿Q-Qué?**

**-Eres mía**\- susurró a mi oído haciendo que un escalofrío pasara por mi espalda.

**-¡I-Idiota pervertido!**\- grité sonrojada. Se rió y me dio una bandeja con un jugo de naranja y una bolsa con cortezas de pan, especialmente para Shintani.

**-Como digas, Misa-chan. Ahora llévale la comida al idiota de tercera. Dile que hay un papelito adentro de la bolsa, también**.

**-Está bien**.

Salí de la cocina para darle la comida a Shintani. La recibió gustoso y le comenté sobre ese misterioso papelito. Después me fui a atender a los demás clientes.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-¡Itadakimasu!- **dijo Shintani. Tomó un sorbo del jugo y abrió la bolsa que contenía las cortezas, sacó el papelito que había allí y lo abrió. Se atragantó con las cortezas**-. ¡P-Pero…! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Oye, Usui!**\- gritó enojado yendo hacia la cocina. El papel se le cayó de las manos, aterrizando al lado de Aoi, quien lo leyó.

"_Misaki es completamente mía. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero_

_-Usui Takumi-"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Okey, les juro que no tengo nada que ver en esto xDDD.**_

_**Esta es la primera vez que hago un fic de Kaichou wa Maid-sama! :3**_

_**Recién terminé de ver todo el anime y me encantó. Me enamoré de dos personajes: Shintani (El amor de mi vida /) y de Usui (Más sexy no puede ser ^^)**_

_**Aasadsdasdas :3 ¿Qué tal? Quería hacer un Misaki&amp;Shintani pero no sé xD Y me quedó un Usui&amp;Misaki ;)**_

_**¡Muchas gracias de tomarse el tiempo de leer, minna-san! **_

_**Hasta luego.**_

_**-AngelSophia-**_


End file.
